


snowpoint city

by thewordweaver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: The snow falls ever so delicately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello I'm just cross-posting things from my ff.net account  
> felt it was about time for me to post something here lol since apparently the audience is better here
> 
> date originally posted on ff.net: August 2013  
> {subsequent notes are from then as well including after this bracket}
> 
> please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIWg6TUav0g) while reading

## wonderland

 

**:00 to :14**   
A girl walks out of the cabin in the middle of nowhere, looking around at the blinding white scenery before her. She shivers a little before taking the first few steps off of the porch and onto the snow. She trudges through it, deciding to take an impromptu walk.

**:15 to :37**   
As she is walking along, it begins to snow, the snowflakes dancing all around her. She smiles to herself, looking up at the gray sky and watching more float down to earth.

**:38 to 1:00**   
She continues walking along, doing little spins with her arms out on the snow and opening her mouth to catch some on her tongue. It soon dies out and she pouts, sticking her hands back in her pockets as she resumes her stroll.

**1:01 to 1:19**   
As she is walking farther along, she hears a shout, her name, and turns around. She chuckles, knowing he had come out to look for her and she runs away instead with a laugh. Scowling, he chases after her and gathers snow in his hands, tossing a snowball her way. A snowball fight ensues.

**1:20 to 1:29**   
Exhausted after the fight, the two flop down in the snow and stare up at the sky through the barren branches of the tree around them, no words passing between them.

**1:30 to 1:49**   
It begins to snow again as they lie there and she extends her arms to catch them in her hands. She drops her arms again after a few moments, pushing herself up onto her feet and extending her hand out to him.

**1:50 to end of song**   
She continues her stroll, but with company this time.

**Author's Note:**

> same backstory as the Eterna one
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
